


Hands

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, Erotic Electrostimulation, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Harry has developed a fascination with Severus' hands over the years. Severus is more than willing to indulge this fascination.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 32
Kudos: 225
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Daily_Deviant](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/) April prompts: electrostimulation, and quirofilia (sexual attraction to someone's hands.)

A lot of things had changed in the twelve years since the end of the war. Long-standing laws had been repealed and new laws had been put their place, and views on blood status were still slowly changing. Most of the changes that affected Harry, however, were personal ones. It had taken him a long time to realise certain things about himself. And even longer to accept them.

Things such as his course in life. He, apparently, was not destined to be an Auror. After going through the training, his first mission out had caused flashbacks so strong that he had simply frozen. He had endangered not only himself, but his entire team as well. The trauma he had suffered during the battles he had been through was just too much, the Healers had told him.

_Find another career path, Harry, if you wish to keep your mental health intact._

So, he had. Or, he had tried. Quidditch was out of the question. Too many people followed him around as it was, so adding to those people with Quidditch fans would probably have been a bad idea. Becoming a Healer would have interested him, had he had the brains. Same with curse breaking. Dragon taming… He could have done that, he was pretty sure. The thing was, Headmistress McGonagall had contacted him before he could try anything else.

_Come teach Defence, Harry. Who better to teach our children how to defend against Dark Magic than the man who stopped the worst Dark wizard to have existed?_

He had, of course, jumped at the chance. Which was where the next change had come to him. His relationship with Ginny had been strained for a few months before he had accepted the teaching position. She had her career. The Holyhead Harpies had snatched her up almost the second she had left school. Harry had been drifting at the time, however. With little direction in his life, it had put unwanted pressure on their relationship. They had been heading towards marriage, he had thought. That was thrown out the door five months into his tenure, however.

_I can't do this anymore, Harry. We're fighting more often, and we never see each other. You'll be happier with someone who has more time for you._

He hadn't been happier. In fact, that period of time was the loneliest he had been since he had lived with the Dursleys. Ginny was correct, however: they were better apart. She was happier now, dating one of the Healers attached to the Harpies. It had taken Harry longer to move on, however. And when he did, it wasn't in the way anyone had expected.

The latest change to Harry's life involved his sexuality. Well, he figured, it probably wasn't a change so much as a realisation. Women had always been his sole focus. Cho and Ginny were the only people he had ever dated, or been interested in dating. When he began taking notice of other people after his breakup with Ginny, though, he began taking an interest in _anyone_. It seemed that it didn't matter to him whether the person he was looking at was male or female. Or even, for one blindingly confusing moment, a merperson who had appeared from the Black Lake to speak to the Headmistress. If he found someone attractive, it seemed, he found them attractive.

He had denied it at first. On top of everything else, there was no way that he wasn't straight. He liked _women_. He had never kissed a bloke before. Or a merperson, for that matter. Sure, he had appreciated the looks of some of them, but everyone did that, right? According to Ron, however, the answer to that was a resounding NO. Which… Well. _That_ had come as a shock.

_Are you gay, Harry? Is that what you're telling me? No problems if you are, mate. Look at Charlie. No one cares about him._

_No, Ron. I'm not gay. I… don't know what to call it, though. It's hard to describe. It doesn't matter to me who the person is, it seems. If I think they look good, then it doesn't matter what's between their legs, you know?_

Ron hadn't known. But then, Harry figured, if _he_ couldn't work out his own sexuality, then how could he expect his straight best mate to?

So, life went on. Harry didn't label himself. He settled into a nice routine with his work and social life. He explored his likes and dislikes, and discovered sides to himself that had been hidden. Sides that one particular person was imminently capable of bringing out in him.

"Keep staring, Potter, and the entire school will be buzzing with rumours."

Harry snorted. "Like they aren't already?"

Students, it seemed, just _loved_ discussing Harry's sex life. He knew that it was to be expected. He still had some form of celebrity – mostly thanks to the Ministry refusing to leave him alone – and that was bound to intrigue them all.

"They may never stop talking about _you_ , but they have so far left _me_ alone. I would wish it to stay that way."

Harry's eyes slid over to where Severus sat next to him at the staff table. Stiff and formal, he sat up straight rather than slumped as Harry most often was. His robes were as dark and enveloping as they ever had been, with a high collar covering the scars left from Nagini's attack so many years before. It wasn't Severus' posture and scars that Harry found so fascinating, though. No, it was his hands that drew Harry in.

With their long, elegant fingers, and delicate-looking skin, Severus' hands were the one thing about him that was _truly_ attractive. They were not the rough and calloused working hands of the Aurors, but they held evidence of Severus' work in their yellowed potion stains. The way in which he used them was distracting, once Harry had noticed it. Even something as commonplace as holding utensils – as he was at that moment – was like a dance. The way his fingers wrapped around the handles of the cutlery reminded Harry of other things they had recently been wrapped around, things that he _definitely_ should not be thinking about in public. Harry cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, his eyes returning to his own dinner.

"I thank the heavens every single day that students today are just as unobservant as you were when you were that age, Potter."

"I wasn't _that_ bad. I saw things others didn't."

"If those things involved a certain Mister Malfoy then, yes, you certainly did." Severus made a small, satisfied sound in the back of his throat when Harry sighed. "Do not think that I didn't notice things, either."

Sitting back in his chair, Harry stretched. With his arms up over his head, he cracked his shoulders and neck before relaxing back again.

"Jealous of a fifteen year old crush, Severus?"

Harry's attention was drawn immediately down to the table again as Severus' fingers entered his field of vision. They wrapped around the stem of a tall glass, drawing it over so he could pour some wine into it. Severus stretched his fingers slowly, flexing them a little before curling them around the handle of the jug. His thumb rubbed up and down in one smooth movement just before he picked the jug up to pour the wine. The movements were exaggerated, Harry knew, for his benefit. Severus knew the effect he had over Harry, and exactly how to take advantage of it, even in public.

"I have no need of jealousy, Potter, as you well know." He stroked two fingers up and down the stem of the glass a couple of times before raising it out of Harry's view. "You are _mine_."

A shiver ran down Harry's spine. Leaning forward again, he cleared his throat. "I hate you."

"Indeed?"

How that one word could hold so much amusement to it, Harry would never know. Shaking his head, he turned to his right where Professor Flitwick sat. Ignoring Severus had proven difficult in the past, but it was the best course of action at that point, Harry knew.

*~*

"Severus."

There was something beautiful about having a man willingly on his knees. Reclining in the soft armchair before the fire in his rooms, Severus allowed himself to smile.

The light from the flames danced over Harry's skin, casting shadows over the hollows of his body. His feet were folded beneath him, flexing the muscles in his thighs, and causing him to sit up straight. With his head bowed and his hands folded neatly in his lap, he was the picture of submission.

"Harry."

The shiver that ran through Harry's body was clear, even across the distance between them. They had started early that day. It was risky, teasing and tempting each other in public, Severus knew. Especially considering where they worked. It was so easy, though; _Harry_ was easy.

"Have you touched yourself today?"

A soft breath escaped Harry's lips. Naked as he was, it was easy for Severus to see the evidence of how the question affected him. He shook his head.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Wanted to, but I didn't."

"And why is that?"

"I want it to be you."

Severus' breath caught. Heat washed over his skin, causing sweat to break on his top lip. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

"Go on."

Harry adjusted his position, but stayed with his head down and his hands folded in his lap. "I want you to touch me. I want to see your fingers wrapping around me; want to feel your hands on me."

This relationship was unconventional, Severus knew. But he would be damned if that wasn't the hottest thing he had ever heard. Having _Harry Potter_ , the man everyone wanted, saying those things to _him_ … He took a slightly shaky breath.

"Stand."

Harry obeyed immediately. The light from the fire cast him mostly in shadow, but it was easy to make out the shape of his hard cock resting against his hip. Severus' fingers twitched, but he held back.

"Come here."

Severus counted the shallow breaths Harry took as he closed the gap between them. He raised a finger when Harry was within a step of him. Harry came to a halt, his head still bowed, and his hands now folded in the small of his back. When Severus made a circular motion with his hand, Harry turned to face the fire.

Another small smile crossed Severus' face. If anyone had told him that the disobedient, unruly boy Harry had been would turn into such a perfect partner for him twenty years ago, he would have laughed them out of the school. This swift, unquestioning obedience, however… It sent shivers through him. Standing, he grasped Harry's wrists, moving his hands to his side as Severus stepped closer.

"Tell me, Mister Potter, exactly what it was that my hands were doing to you?"

Resting his hands over Harry's by his sides was a test of Severus' control. Harry was standing before him, completely naked and clearly more than willing. He was determined to play this out, however.

"Touch me."

Severus clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Come now, Potter. You know better than that." Leaning closer, Severus brushed his lips against Harry's ear. " _Tell me_ , Harry. What do you want me to do?"

"I, er… Your fingers."

Severus nibbled softly on the delicate skin of Harry's ear. "Mmm?"

" _Christ_ … I, er… On my nipples."

Severus smiled against Harry's ear. His left hand made its way slowly up Harry's side, caressing his skin on the way up his chest. He ran the pad of his finger over Harry's nipple gently.

"Like this?"

Harry arched into the touch. "Harder. Pinch me."

The moan Harry let out as Severus took his nipple between two fingers and pinched sent heat pooling in Severus' stomach. He rolled his hard nub between his fingers before pressing again, watching as the skin darkened.

"What else?"

His voice had deepened. Harry pressed back into him.

"My – my thigh. I…"

Harry stopped, shaking his head. When Severus' right hand began to move, however, he held his breath. Severus grinned. Knowing exactly what Harry meant, he trailed his fingertips over his skin. Goosebumps followed in their wake. Harry groaned, arching into the touch again.

"Yes…"

Severus moved from Harry's ear, pressing his nose into his hair. Taking a deep breath, he held it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly.

"Is this it, Mister Potter? You just want to be touched?" He gave Harry's nipple another squeeze, and allowed the back of his fingers to brush against Harry's sac. "Or do you want more?"

"More."

"Yes?" When Harry did nothing other than moan again, Severus pressed forward. "Tell me, Potter."

"My cock. Touch my cock."

His voice was breathless. Severus smiled. The hand on Harry's thigh slid slowly upwards. Severus kept the touches light, teasing soft moans out of Harry. He brushed his fingers through the soft hairs at the base of Harry's cock.

"How do you want me to touch you, Harry?"

Instead of responding, Harry tilted his head forward. Severus could feel his heavy breaths as he stared down at Severus' hand.

"Your fingers."

"Yes?"

"Around my cock."

Severus hummed. He slid his fingers slowly up the hot skin of Harry's shaft, enjoying the hitching of Harry's breath. The whine Harry let out when Severus' fingers wrapped around his cock, pulling it out and away from his hip, had Severus' head spinning. Just what it was about his hands that held such a fascination for Harry, he didn't know. He wasn't complaining, however.

"Severus…" Harry groaned when Severus murmured a lubrication spell, allowing his fingers to slide more easily along him. "Yes…"

Tightening his grip around Harry's chest, Severus began to walk them backwards. He kept his hand on Harry's cock, sliding slowly along the shaft. When his knees hit the armchair, he released his grip.

"No, I–"

"Hush, Potter," Severus interrupted. "Sit."

Seating himself in the armchair, Severus spread his legs in front of him. All it took was one glance back for Harry to understand just what he was being told to do. He sat down in Severus' lap, his legs spread wide and his head resting back on Severus' shoulder.

"Good, Harry. Good."

Severus returned to his ministrations, running his fingers lightly up and down Harry's shaft while the other hand played with Harry's nipple. He paid close attention to how heavy Harry's breathing was, how often he was arching up into the touches, and the sound of the groans he was letting out.

"Severus? I – I…" Harry jerked his hips upwards very deliberately. "Shock me."

Smiling, Severus released Harry's nipple in favour of wrapping his arm around Harry's chest, holding him close. Pressing his nose in behind Harry's ear, he breathed deeply.

"Are you sure?" He tightened his grip on Harry's cock on the next stroke, earning himself a breathless moan. Pre-cum mixed in with the lube as he reached the head, sliding between Severus' fingers. "This is what you want?"

Harry arched his back, pressing his arse back into Severus' cock. "Yes," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "Shock me."

Severus' cock, trapped in his trousers beneath Harry's arse, twitched. Pushing down his own need for the time being, he nodded. This wasn't something he granted Harry very often, not knowing just what negative effects it could have. It had been a while, however, so Severus saw no harm. Taking a firmer grip of Harry's cock, he gave a few strokes.

"Severus…"

There was a touch of warning to Harry's tone this time, causing Severus to smile. He ran his thumb over the head of Harry's cock once before sliding his fist back down to the base.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded rapidly. His breath came in harsh gasps, and Severus could feel him trembling. Drawing Harry's earlobe into his mouth, Severus nibbled for a few seconds before murmuring the spell.

"I – I, _fuck_ …"

Harry arched again as a blue light emanated from Severus' closed fist. Stroking his hand up Harry's shaft, he spread the effect of the spell over Harry's cock. The sparks from the static electricity burst in the wake of Severus' hand, dancing along Harry's skin. Severus watched as Harry's mouth opened and closed, his breaths sharp. He stroked his hand a few times before muttering the spell again. This time it had the desired effect.

"God, I–"

Harry didn't finish the sentence. His body stiffened as Severus stroked him, the sparks from the spell popping and hissing on his skin. His orgasm was silent. Holding himself arched over Severus, Harry didn't even breathe as his release spurted up over Severus' hand and his own chest. Severus stroked him through it, still watching carefully. When he finally fell, boneless, against Severus' chest, Harry's face was flushed.

"Is that what you wanted, Harry?"

A lazy smile formed on Harry's face as he turned his head to capture Severus' lips in a slow kiss. Wriggling his arse, he hummed.

"I want _you_ , Severus. In any and every way I can have you."

Leaning forward, Severus brushed their lips together gently. Pressing his hips upwards, he smiled.

"Who am I to deny such a request?"


End file.
